Unexpected Savior
by Vampgrl91389
Summary: In a tough situation Kurt finds a savior in an unexpected way, but when things get worse will he be there to save the day once again? DK/KH Rated M for attempted rape


I do not own any part of this story except for the basic plotline.

Oh and just so people have a fair warning I don't like Blaine and people that overly perfect and charming are annoying and generally liars that are hiding major shit. On the other hand do I think Blaine is anything like his character in this story? No. So anyone who really likes him good for you don't be mad at me if you don't like his character in the story.

**Unexpected Savior **

"Hey you have reached Finn and I'm not here right now so umm just leave a message and I'll try to call back." Unable to resist the urge to do so Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a small huff at the predictability of his new step brother. That boy just could not answer his phone, but Kurt was not going to risk his dad's health by risking a call to the house phone.

"Hey Finn this is Kurt, I really need a favor. I would really appreciate it if you would not tell Dad and Carole. I think someone is following me. I don't really have proof. Mostly just suspicions, I hear footsteps behind sometimes when I'm alone and there is never anyone there. There is the constant feeling of being watched. I find my dorm door unlocked when I know I locked it and things in the room will be moved around. The only person I can think of who would do anything like that is Karofsky even though it seems more subtle than I would have expected from him. I don't want you to confront him or anything like that, but just keep an eye on him. Thanks. I guess I'll talk to you later." Hanging up his phone, Kurt took a deep breath and leaned back against his bed frame. Everything had started about two months ago right before his move to Dalton Academy all boys boarding school to escape Dave Karofsky and his homophobic bullying. Thinking about Dave Karofsky was a surreal experience for Kurt. He couldn't believe that the boy that he had been crushing on since the 7th grade would take his harassing to the point of stalking but then again he couldn't believe that the quiet gentle boy Dave Karofsky had been in the 7th grade could have turned into the same boy that called him homo and lady boy or shoved him into lockers hard enough to leave bruises or kiss him. The last one bothered Kurt the most. Not because he was disgusted or felt violated or any of the variety of reasons he had claimed but simply because it upset him that the boy he had crushed on for years had the gall to give him a taste of something he knew he could never fully have. Suddenly Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey Blaine, now isn't really the best time. I'm waiting for a call from Finn about… You know that whole keeping an eye on Karofsky thing."

"Exactly why I'm here, Kurt you came here to escape being afraid. Let me take you out?" Blaine leaned against the door frame looking just as charming as the moment Kurt had met him.

"I don't know Blaine. I plan on going to my parents tonight for the whole weekend. Dad and Carole are going out of town. I really want to see Mercedes. She's even planning on staying over with me until my parents come back on Sunday." Kurt continued the packing he had started before he called Finn and allowed his thoughts to distract him.

"Come on Kurt. I'll by you dinner, then we rent a movie and I'll drive you to your parents and stay the night so you don't have to pester Mercedes until tomorrow. We can use the night to get this whole stalker thing off your mind." Kurt noticed the puppy dog look and knowing that Mercedes had a date tonight and it would be far better to let her have her evening groaned out loud.

"All right, I suppose. Do I get to choose the movie?" Blaine laughed and agreed. After Kurt was all packed for the weekend and Blaine for the evening the two boys headed out for Chinese food then picked up _Hairspray_ and _Dirty Dancing_ before going to the Hudson-Hummel household for a relaxing evening.

Blaine couldn't help but smile when Kurt started swooning over what a romantic couple Penny and Seaweed made. Gently grabbing Kurt's face in his hands Blaine pulls him close. "Kurt I would really like to kiss you…" Unsure of how to talk or generally function at that moment Kurt manages to nod once and Blaine pulls their lips together roughly. Pushing Kurt back onto the couch Blaine shoves his hand aggressively up the younger mans shirt, his other hand pulling Kurt's pelvis sharply into his own. Kurt is snapped out of his state of shock at the sound of a zipper and the realization that it is his own. He pushed Blaine back firmly.

"Blaine hold on a second. We really need to slow down. I am not anywhere near ready for this." Kurt notes a dark look flash quickly across Blaine's face followed by aggravation and suddenly feels surprisingly afraid. Kurt couldn't describe it but it was entirely different than anything he'd ever felt at McKinley. Blaine had always been sweet and perfect and never gave Kurt any reason to be afraid so why was it that suddenly overwhelmingly afraid was exactly what Kurt felt. "You know what Blaine. Thank you very much for dinner and everything but I think you should probably leave Finn is going to be home any moment and I don't think my Dad would be very happy that I had a boy over with no one else here." Suddenly that overly charming smile was back.

"Don't be silly Kurt. Rachel's dads are out of town also and Finn had plans to stay over there remember." Kurt who had started cleaning stuff off of the coffee table froze.

"That's… I… I never told you that… It doesn't matter he told me he had plans to stop by after football and grab his overnight bag and the rules with me and boys are the same as him with girls and I'll be in trouble if you're here when he gets here." Suddenly the look on Blaine's was less of the charming smile he remembered and more like a predatory look he was sure he had seen on national geographic once with his father. Suddenly Blaine snatched Kurt around the middle and had him thrown against the back of the couch. Kurt heard a tearing and realized that it was his shirt. The fear is his system multiplied and he felt his stomach dropped as what was going on flashed through his head like a neon sign. Blaine was going to rape him.

Kurt began to shove and fight against Blaine with all of his might. Kurt saw the anger on Blaine's face a moment before he saw the stars and realized the Blaine had punched him. "I have waited and waited and been perfect and patient and there is no reason for me to not get what I want now." Blaine sounded angry and grabbed Kurt's hair harshly pulling their lips together. Kurt, head still swimming, barely heard the door crash open or register Blaine being pulled off of him, he simply did the only thing he felt he could. He closed his eyes and prayed to a god he didn't even believe in but he hoped cared enough to help anyway.

"Kurt, you alright?" Kurt felt a larger hand gently brush his hair away from his face. "Oh God you're bleeding." The other presence pulled away and Kurt heard footsteps into the kitchen and then opening his eyes realized that Blaine was gone. Unable to hold back Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and began to sob. "Oh Kurt, I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Look at me, we need to stop the bleeding from your nose and lip." Kurt looked up at his rescuer and jumped back screaming when he saw Dave Karofsky standing in his living room holding a kitchen towel. Dave kneels down in front of Kurt and the couch and wordlessly hands Kurt the towel. After a short moment of silence, Kurt apprehensively reaches over and grabs the towel and pulls it quickly to his face.

"Why are you here?" Kurt demands. He's once again surprised when Dave grabs an ice bag from the table behind him and hands it to Kurt.

"Here you're going to want to put this directly where he hit you. It'll take down the swelling." Dave looked almost embarrassed but mostly he looked concerned.

"Why are you here?" Kurt demands again. Kurt couldn't help but notice that the other boy looked slightly frustrated. The darkness that accompanied Blaine's aggravation was nowhere to be seen and that comforted Kurt a great deal regardless of whether or not Dave Karofsky was someone to relax around.

"What do you want me to say Kurt?" Now it was Kurt's turn to be frustrated.

"Did you know? Why are you here? Where did Blaine go?" Dave sighs to himself and understands that there is no way to get out this without telling the truth.

"I guess the best way for this to make sense is to start at the beginning huh?"

"Yeah that'd be nice." Sarcasm seems to drip from Kurt's voice and Kurt suddenly notices that the movie is running the credits and grabs the remote to mute the tv.

"Ok well I guess it really started after you and… him tried to out me on the quad. I really wanted to know about this guy who had you looking at him like he hung the moon or some stupid shit like that. So I did some research. It turns out he transferred to Dalton Academy after being accused of raping and… and killing a boy that according to rumor had turned Blaine down on account of being straight. It could never be proved so the courts had no choice but to drop the charges. Actually it looks like he transferred to… I think it was Davidson High School where that all went down and there aren't any records before that. I came here one weeked to apologize and to warn you when I noticed that something wasn't right. There was a shadow of someone outside your house and when I went to see who it was they were gone. So I've been keeping an eye on you whenever I can that's how I knew what was going on. I came over after hockey practice and I saw him punch you when I got here and pulled him off as soon as I could get in."

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. This morning had someone given him this tale he never would have believed him and now he couldn't find any reason not to. Not with Blaine's words running through his head. _**I have waited and waited and been perfect and patient and there is no reason for me to not get what I want now.**_

"How long have you been watching me?"

"About a month, why?" Kurt felt the tears well back up until he felt Dave gently place his hand on his leg and suddenly felt stronger that he had in a very long time.

"Whoever has been following me has been doing it since I transferred to Dalton about two months ago." Dave looked a bit upset at this news.

"Kurt I am so sorry… Let me have the towel and the ice." Dave gently removed both from Kurt's hands and carefully looked over his face. "Good the bleeding has stopped and its not swelling very much if at all. I guess we should call Finn and I'll… I'll leave you be." Dave pulls his hands away to take things back to the kitchen and neither boy can explain when Kurt reaches out and grabs Dave's arm.

"Please Karofsky. Don't go… Umm… Finn actually won't be home he's having an evening with Rachel and I really don't want to bother him. Plus your already here and I… I'd really like it if you would stay with me. Unless you have other things to do I would understand." Kurt internally smacked himself. He couldn't believe how nervous and awkward that came out.

"I don't have plans. I just have to call my parents and I could stay with you if… I mean if you really want me too."

"Please stay." Kurt couldn't help but feel relieved that the other boy was going to stay with him. This thought startled him. How could the boy that terrorized him and chased him out of school and away from the Glee club that he loved more than anything be acting so kind and somehow make him feel so safe.

"Alright I'll stay just let me go deal with this stuff and call my dad to let him know what's goin on." All Kurt could do was nod and watch as Dave walked into the kitchen and out of sight. Suddenly _Wicked_'s Defy Gravity broke through the silence causing Kurt to startle out of his thoughts on Dave's change of character.

"Hello?" Kurt answered and tried to calm his heart.

"Hey Kurt its Finn. I just wanted to make sure your ok. Did you make it to the house alright? Why didn't you mention this stalker thing earlier? Don't you think you should call the cops?"

"Woah slow down there sparky. Yes I made it to the house. I don't even have proof I didn't even think you would believe me let alone the cops."

"Well I really think you should at least think about it. Oh and I seriously doubt Karofsky is involved."

"Why are you so sure?" Kurt wasn't positive why he was so keen on pushing the idea when it was Dave Karofsky that seemed to be his savior of the evening.

"You really haven't heard? Karofsky came out to the whole school. He's totally gay. Sorry I mean he apologized to the entire Glee club and he hasn't picked on anyone since about a week after you left." In his shock Kurt barely heard anything else Finn had to say. "Hey Kurt I'm gonna hang with Rachel a little more then I'll head back to the house if you think you're ok."

"No. Just stay there I know you were already planning too. Everything's good here. I have a friend over and there's nothing to worry about. Hey Finn I kinda have to go but I'll talk to you later. Ok." Kurt hung the phone up without letting Finn respond and did so just in time to look up at Dave who just walked back into the room. "Did you call your Dad?"

"Yeah it's not a school night so it's cool. Was that your parents?"

"Nah just Finn. I called him earlier about the whole stalker thing and he just wanted to check up on me." There was suddenly an awkward silence. "Yeah so… I've heard you came out?"

"Yeah I did… Kurt I just wanted to"

"If you apologize I may scream. You have already made up for everything. Thank you. If you hadn't have been here I just don't know"

"There's nothing to thank me for. I … I'd never let anything harm you if I could stop it." Kurt just smiled and patted the couch next to him.

"Why don't you just come sit down and watch a movie with me. How's _Dirty Dancing_? I love that movie Patrick Swayze is fun." Dave just smiled and nodded. Settling down on the couch a safe distance from one another, Kurt starts the movie through truthfully neither boy is paying all that much attention. Kurt is the first to break the silence. "So what made you decide to come out?" Dave suddenly had a look like he had been sucker punched.

"Umm, yeah. I decided you were wrong about me being exceptionally ordinary and I was pretty much just exceptionally scared. Honestly though I'm not sure what I was so scared of cause it just feels great to be open. Though I will admit the two things that hit me the hardest and made me get over myself though were mostly guilt from how I treated you and how upset my aunt and her partner got when they found out how I was acting and treating you."

"Your aunt and her partner? I'm going to assume you don't mean her business partner." Dave laughed and Kurt was struck by how handsome he was when he wasn't scowling or shoving Kurt into lockers and was reminded of the boy he had been crushing on before the bullying.

"Nah, my Aunt Jackie and her life partner "Aunt" Beth. Actually they just adopted an adorable little girl named Maddy." Dave pulled a picture of a sweet little blonde girl. "And she is sassy. Someday she'll be fightin off the boys with a stick… possibly the girls… possibly both." Kurt giggled at that thought and internally agreed. It struck Kurt and Dave suddenly that they had sometime in talking moved within touching distance.

"Thanks for staying with me." Kurt felt butterflies when Dave simply smile at him and nod. Both boys turned their attention back to the movie and stayed there until Kurt nodded off his head falling onto Dave's shoulder. Dave simply smiled down at the boy he was pretty sure he was in love with and wanted so bad to tell so. Shaking his head at how this evening had turned out Dave merely put his arm snuggly around Kurt's shoulder, laid his head on the smaller boys and fell asleep himself.

Sometime in the night Kurt woke to a dark house and the DVD menu for _Dirty Dancing_. Then he noticed that at some point throughout the night him and Dave had wound up lying down on the couch with Kurt being held securely in Dave's arms between his body and the back of the couch. Kurt took this moment to observe the older boy and to breathe in his smell. He couldn't help but think back to the moment he first saw Dave Karofsky. It was back in 7th grade when Kurt attended sporting events with his father in order to give them something to talk about. It was also Kurt's first hockey game. His dad was more excited than he was, but Kurt put on a show of pure excitement anyway and after all it was a little exciting for Kurt to see some of the 8th grade boys he knew from school especially one Finn Hudson. Now he knew Finn wasn't on the hockey team but he never missed a game with his friends. At the end of the game Kurt had still not seen Finn but with one last look around for the boy another boy catches his attention. In the midst of Lima Jr hockey league hockey players celebrating their win skates the most gorgeously handsome man Kurt had seen since he hit puberty period, number 13 Dave Karofsky. Suddenly a loud crash shakes Kurt from his thoughts and Dave from his sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt notices that Dave sounds groggy from suddenly waking as _Wicked_ blasts from Kurt's cell phone. Looking at the display Kurt can feel his stomach drop as the name Blaine appears on the display.

"Karofsky!" Kurt shoves his phone in front of Dave's face. "Blaine!" Kurt starts to feel panic well up.

"Kurt listen to me! You have to calm down and follow me. I need you to lead me to Finn's room."

"Why Finn's room? Why not mine or even staying here?"

"Trust me. If he takes things too far that'll be the last place he looks." Kurt shrugs grabs Dave's hand and runs up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Kurt goes to flip on the light and cringes when nothing happens. Digging a baseball bat out of the closet Dave takes a quick glance around the room and turns to face Kurt. "Please listen to me Kurt. I need you to stay here do not open the door to anyone but me. Find something to protect yourself if you need it. I'm going to check for any signs of forced entry and make sure all possible entrances are locked." As Dave turns to leave Kurt grabs his arm and pulls him into a kiss. After an awkward moment of frozen shock Dave melts into Kurt's arms and pulls him firmly against his own body and into a deeper kiss.

"Please be safe and come back. I'd like to see what else could possibly come from us." Kurt pleads and Dave slowly lets a grin take over his face.

"I'd never miss an opportunity like that." Gently holding the back of Kurt's head and pulls him into a slow gentle kiss. Then turning away and gripping the baseball bat Dave sets the door to lock behind him and heads into the darkness.

Kurt began to feel fear creeping back up on him. Grabbing the pepper spray from Finn's desk, Kurt crawls onto Finn's bed and curls himself into the corner up against the wall. The first thing Kurt does is call 911 and just manages to get through before his phone dies. Kurt closes his eyes and prays for the second time in less then 12 hours. As far as he knows Dave showed up the first time and who possibly knows who could show up this time. A sudden scratching at the window causes Kurt to jump. Deciding to be braver than he's truly feeling Kurt peels himself from the wall and makes his way to the window. Staring out into the darkness Kurt tries to see what could possibly be outside the window to just about jump out of his skin when a cat jumps onto the window sill from a nearby tree. Holding his hand to his chest Kurt takes a deep breath and turns around. Seeing a flash in the corner of his eyes Kurt starts to aim the pepper spray but before he is able to lift it he feels a sharp pain in his head and sees the world melt into darkness.

Opening his eyes Kurt flinches at the pain in his head and startles at seeing a face above him. Kurt opens his mouth just to have it covered by the other boy. "If you scream I will make it impossible to do so right after I permanently take out your stupid new boytoy." Kurt does the only thing he can and nods his understanding. Taking complete stock of the situation Kurt realizes his hands have been tied the bed frame and Blaine currently has him pinned to the bed. "I don't know why you keep doing this Ben. You know that we are meant to be together and we will be. It really doesn't matter how many times you run away and how many times I have to punish you." Brain racing Kurt finally truly understands what's going on. At first wondering who the hell is Ben then realizing that Blaine is nuts. How many guys has he gone through searching for this Ben character? Kurt's thoughts come to a screeching halt when Blaine pulls a gun from his back pocket and sticks it under Kurt's chin.

"Please Blai" Kurt's plea is cut off by cold metal digging into his skin followed by a furious painful kiss and a hand digging into his hips. A crash at the bedroom door causes Kurt to yelp at Blaine turns the gun towards the door and lets off a shot. "DAVE!" Kurt's heart freezes as he hears Dave hit the ground and tears start pouring down his cheeks. Blaine jumps off of Kurt and rushes towards the door.

"Where'd the son of a bitch go?" Blaine roared and turns to face Kurt. Kurt begins looking around frantically hoping to see any sign of Dave. Out of no where Blaine falls forward with the gun sliding out of sight and all Kurt can see is Dave with Finn's baseball bat and blood dripping down his arm. Blaine dives from the ground tackling Dave and coming out on top of the pile. Throwing a punch with one arm, Blaine uses his other the grab onto Dave's bleeding arm causing him to cry out and buck sharply throwing Blaine off balance. Using the momentum from Blaine losing his balance Dave ends up rolling with and getting himself on top. Police sirens sound from outside distracting Blaine long enough for Dave to make his swing count and to leave Blaine unconscious.

"Kurt, oh my god, Kurt are you ok?" Dave runs up to the bed and quickly unties Kurt's wrists. Leaning in Dave grabs Kurt in a desperate kiss and holding him as close as he can possibly manage.

"Police open up!" Kurt nearly sobs in relief as Dave responds still holding Kurt close to his chest.

"We're in here Bla… the intruder is unconscious though he has a gun around here somewhere." Rushing in the police take stock of the situation and two officers rush the two boys out who are still holding each other tightly. Two others take a still unconscious Blaine into custody. After officers finish their questioning Kurt and Dave just relax in each others company while a paramedic takes care of Dave's arm which it turns out the bullet only grazed. As the paramedic was finishing up they were approached by the police chief. Who was a tall imposing man with a gruff voice.

"I don't know if you boys realize how lucky you are. The justice system has been after this boy for years. It's always the same m.o. but we've never had any witnesses to pin him down." Kurt just smiles and takes Dave's hand in his own.

"Officer for some reason Blaine called me Ben. Who…who is Ben?" The chief just nods his head and strokes his beard.

"According to his files Ben was his first victim. Luckily he wasn't killed but he's been in a coma for about five years since everything started." Kurt just nods thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else you needed officer? It's been a long night and Kurt and I could really use some rest. " Kurt looked gratefully at Dave and nodded again.

"No problem boys we'll be in touch if we need anything else. You boys have a good night now."

"Thank you very much officer. Have a good evening." Kurt sounded relieved and Dave honestly agreed. So both boys headed into the Hudson-Hummel house checked the fuses that Blaine had flipped and locked everything up and double and triple checking everything, before heading into Kurt's basement bedroom.

"I can leave if you'd rather me too since you know Blaine out of the picture and everything." Dave sounded rather resigned. "Oh and I understand if you would rather not see me again since I know everything has been so stressful this evening."

"Dave… Shut up. Now are you going to come cuddle with me or not? This evening has been too long and I would feel much safer not to mention happier if I could end this evening being held by you. Oh and since I don't have pajamas that will fit you I guess you will have to sleep in your boxers." Dave smiled and threw clothes off as he made his way to the smaller boy on the bed. As the boys held each other and started to nod off Kurt brought Dave close to him once again and kissed him gently. "Oh and by the way I was thinking about transferring back to McKinley after this whole mess. What do you think?" Dave pulled Kurt into an even deeper kiss. Despite the terror of the evening, holding each other both boys decided that nothing could make them happier than where they were right now.


End file.
